Karin's Scared
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dihujan lebat itu, Karin membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya....


Fic ini dapat inspirasi waktu ujan lebat....

Sekali ketik langsung jadi dah....

Tapi sempat rusak sekali, mungkin gara-gara viruzzz....

Jadi harus ngetik ulang neh.....

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

****Karin's Scared****

Kilatan diluar begitu menyeramkan. Hujan sangat lebat. Suara petir begitu memekakkan telinga seorang Karin Hanazono. Ia bersembunyi di balik bantal merah mudanya. Ketakutan. Apalagi di rumah yang sangat besar dan luas ini hanya ada dirinya seorang. Kazune sedang keluar rumah. Mencari sesuatu, katanya. Himeka, sedang tidak ada karena ia sekolah diluar negeri. Sedangkan Shii-chan, sedang enak-enakan tidur. Tapi mana mungkin, kan, seekor kucing bisa meredakan ketakutannya.

Suara petir itu semakin nyaring. Karin merasa ketakutannya jadi bertambah besar.

"Kazuneee.... cepatlah kembali !!! Aku takuuuttt....!!!" serunya sambil terus bersembunyi di balik bantal itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara petir itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini lebih mengerikan. Entah apa yang disambarnya saat itu. Perasaan Karin jadi campur aduk. Antara ketakutan sendiri, atau kalau ada yang mucultiba-tiba seperti di film-film horror, dan cemas akan Kazune.

Lho, cemas pada Kazune ? Karin jadi merasakan perasaan aneh itu. Bukannya ia sangat benci pada omongan Kazune yang sering menjengkelkan itu ? Bunyi petir kembali terdengar.

"Ahhh.... bukan saatnya memikirkan perasaan seperti itu!!! Takuut!!!" seru Karin bersembunyi lagi di balik bantalnya. Takut melihat kesana kemari, kalau-kalau ada yang menyeramkan datang.

Tiba-tiba Karin merasa sesuatu yang sangat tidak ingin ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aduh, jangan sekarang dong!!" katanya.

Namun rasa itu memaksanya, membuatnya mau tak mau harus mau menuju kamar kecil ! Rasanya ia malas sekali, tapi, yah...mau tak mau....

Tatanan rumah ini salah, menurut Karin. Bagaimana tidak, semua kamarnya ada diruangan atas, tapi kamar kecil dan kamar mandinya ada di ruangan bawah, jadi harus menuruni tangga dulu. Gawat, apalagi bagi yang tidak dapat menahannya.

Dituruni Karin tangga itu. Sambil melihat kekiri dan kanan. Kalau-kalau ada yang mengintainya, dengan tatapan mata dingin dan menakutkan. Ia pun bergegas ke kamar kecil.

Dan setelah selesai, dengan berlari ia naiki tangga itu. Tapi didengarnya sebuah ketukan dari pintu depan yang berhadapan langsung dengan tangga itu. Dengan pelan dihampirinya pintu itu. Memastikan itu kenyataan atau cuma sekedar perwujudan dari ketakutannya sedari tadi.

Tapi ketukan itu tak terdengar lagi. Karin lega, tak perlu ia membuka pintu itu ditengah hujan yang deras itu. Kemudian terdengar lagi ketukan, tapi lebih keras, sepertinya kesal.

Dibukanya dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan keringat dingin. Saat pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Terlihat sepasang kaki bersepatu biru yang basah. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka lebih dari setengahnya, dia melihat seseorang berambut pirang yang basah kuyup. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Rupanya Kazune.

"Kenapa lama sekali membukanya, Karin ?" tanyanya, begitu masuk langsung menyambar Karin dengan pertanyaan.

"Ma..maaf, tadi aku ingin memastikan yang mengetuk ini manusia apa tidak...." Karin menjawab.

"Kamu takut, ya ?"

"Eh...ti...tid...eh, maksudku sedikit...."

"Bohong. Mukamu pucat, tuh. Apanya yang sedikit ?"

"Ahaha... ketahuan, deh...." Karin tertawa malu.

"Hei, bikinkan minuman. Dingin, tahu."

"Iya, iya...." sahut Karin malas. Mulailah lagi bicara Kazune yang sok meerintah itu. Bikin jengkel saja. Tapi untunglah, Kazune sudah datang, jadi ia tak perlu lagi takut atau semacamnya.

******************************

Karin pun memasuki kamarnya begitu selesai membuatkan minuman untuk Kazune. Duduklah ia di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Ia jadi berpikir lagi. Kamar Kazune cukup jauh dari kamarnya. Jadi ada atau tidaknya Kazune pada akhirnya sama saja dengania sendiri. Dicobanya melupakan rasa takutnya itu dengan berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

******************************

Sudah lebih setengah jam Karin cuma bolak-balik saja ditempat tidurnya. Masih saja rasa takutnya belum hilang. Dipikirkannya berbagai cara supaya bisa berhenti takut ditengah hujan lebat ini. Dan juga cara supaya bisa tertidur.

Lalu akhirnya sampailah Karin pada ide itu, tapi menurutnya ide yang paling tidak mungkin untuk ia lakukan. Tapi kalau takut mau bagaimana?

Ide itu ialah, ikut tidur di kamar Kazune.

"Tidak mungkiiinnn....!!" katanya memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan guling.

Memang, untuk remaja seumurannya, hal semacam itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak boleh dilakukan, bisa bahaya. Belum lagi gengsinya bisa turun didepan Kazune jika ia menampakkan ketakutannya yang berlebihan. Dan itu pasti bisa digunakan Kazune sebagai senjatanya dalam perang dan adu mulut.

Daripada ia melakukannya, lebih baik ia mencoba untuk membaca buku. Mungkin bisa menghilangkan ketakutan dan membuat mengantuk. Karin pun bangun dan berdiri, untuk mengambil buku di rak dekat pintu kamarnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Karin melihat ada bayangan samar dari balik tirai kamarnya. Seperti ada tangan yang melambai-lambai penuh misteri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Karin langsung berlari keluar kamarnya, dan tujuannya hanya satu, kamar Kazune.

Saat Karin tepat berada di depan pintu kamar Kazune, lampu tiba-tiba padam disertai suara petir yang paling nyaring dibandingkan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Kazune!!! buka pintunya !!!!" teriaknya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu itu.

Agak lama, tak ada jawaban. Karin berkeringat dingin menunggunya. Apalagi dengan keadaan gelap gulita.

"Kazuneeee!!!! cepat buka pintunya !!!!!!"

"Iya, sebentar, aku sedang mecari senter, nih!!" sahut Kazune dari dalam kamar. Karin bersyukur, ternyata Kazune belum tidur.

Pintu itu pun terbuka. Kazune keluar dengan memegang senter yang secara langsung diarahkan ke wajahnya. Jadi sangat menyeramkan.

"AAAAA!!!!" Karin yang sedang super ketakutan jadi jatuh pingsan tepat disepan pintu.

"Hei, Karin! bangun!! Hwoi !!!"

******************************

Karin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Kamar Kazune.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun, ya ? " wajah Kazune tampak menunjukkan sedikit kelegaan.

Karin duduk. Berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dari ketakutan.

"Kau ini, padaku saja takut, apalagi dengan hantu yang sebenarnya." ucap Kazune.

"Ha..habis tadi...."

"Ada apa ? Kau melihat hantu ?"

"Di... dikamarku tadi aku melihat ada bayangan di balik tirai, seperti sebuah tangan yang melambai-lambai penuh misteri. AKu jadi takut, tahu." kata Karin sambil menirukan gerakan tangan itu.

"Ahaha.... dasar kau ini, Karin, kan didepan kamarmu ada pohon yang besar. Yang kau lihat tadi pasti salah satu rantingnya yang tertiup angin kencang ditengah cuaca semacam ini. Dasar penakut."

Karin mengingat-ingat, memang di depan kamarnya itu ada pohon yang sangat besar, hingga sampai ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai 2.

"Oh, iya,ya...." Karin malu dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Kecuali petir, hujan, dan angin yang saling menyerbu diluar sana. Karin jadi sedikit salah tingkah ketika Kazune duduk disampingnya, di sofa itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi petir yang sangat amat nyaring mengejutkan keduanya. Karin yang takut refleks memegan apa yang ada di sebelahnya. Tanpa sadar ia telah memeluk Kazune.

"Takut !" serunya sangat jujur.

"Te...tenang saja, aku disini !!" Kazune juga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

Begitu sadar posisi mereka berdua, keduanya segera melepaskannya, dan menjauh. Karin menuju pintu, dan Kazune berpaling kea rah jendela yang tertutup.

******************************

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, lampu yang tadi padam kembali menyala. Karin merasa ia sudah tak lagi takut sekarang. Ia memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Eh, Kazune, aku ke kamarku dulu, ya.... aku sudah mengantuk."

"Ja...jangan, kamu disini saja dulu."

"Kenapa ?"

"U..uhm... aku cuma ingin bersa.... eh, ti...tidak, maksudku, nanti kalau kamu ketakutan lagi bagaimana ?" Kazune malas mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bahwa ia juga sedikit takut kalau sendirian.

"Oh, Kazune juga takut, ya ?"

"Siapa bilang ?!"

"Iya, iya, aku disini saja, aku duduk disini, ya." Karin kembali dudu di sofa itu.

Tapi lama kelamaan, kantuk yang telah menghampiri Karin mampu membuatnya tertidur nyenyak disofa.

Hujan badai itu telah berhenti. Kazune juga ingin tidur. Tapi terlebih dulu ia harus mengembalikan Karin ke kamarnya, kasihan katanya, kalau tidur di sofa seperti ini semalaman.

Diangkatnya tubuh Karin menuju kamarnya. Dilihatnya dengan seksama wajh Karin. Begitu manis, menurut Kazune. Dikecupnya dengan pelan, supaya Karin tidak terbangun. Dan dibisikkannya kata dtelinga Karin, tidak peduli ia mendengar atau tidak.

"Aishiteru, Karin..."

Karin yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dan bisikan halus itu jadi terbangun. Pipinya jadi bergaris merah.

"Aishiteru juga, Kazune...." katanya tersenyum.

**********OWARI**********

Fic one-shot pertama Kazuka *kalo gak salah*....

Mungkin ada yang beranggapan ini aneh, Kazuka kadang juga ngerasa begitu,,

Tapi Kazuka kan pemula..... ^^


End file.
